warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Pikachuheart (Mewtail's Mate) Yes, he DOES get an image. 17:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the photo. DO NOT THUMB IT. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Mk, sorry. Comments? 17:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I've alwasy wondered what Pikachu would look like as a cat! Make the black very dark gray. Blur and smudge the stripes and make then a tad longer. They look kinda short. 17:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, this isn't a blank. I'm going to have to decline it. Change the blank quickly. I'll come back in an hour, if I see it's not changed I'll decline it. Sorry. 17:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) He shouldn't have a different blank. He's part of a group and I don't classify him as anything. 18:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It's not an approved blank. Listen to the leads. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) NOTE TO SILVER-''' Loudsplash is changing the blank to to-be. Do not decline. [[User:Graceglow|'''Ghost]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) SQUEEE SO CUTE! Blur the red dot. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Remember to use the correct blank. Decline this, and then you can repost it later. 19:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Just keep it in mind for next time, got it? 19:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I would say blur the red, tail and ear. 22:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Shadewing is right. 17:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! 12:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Blur the stripes and shading. Maybe try smudging the stripes, to make them smoother? 23:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing There's some blurred lineart. If you open it in full size, you can see it. The eye, for one. Use the sharpen tool, I believe. 14:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (Lo) Yey! Leopardclaw from Strangers in the Shadows! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the picture, it was huge. Lighten the paws. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. 14:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The scar goes over the lineart and isn't that bold so it looks like part of the eye. XD I didn't realize there was a scar there. Make it bolder and it can't go over the lineart. Otherwise, beautiful! 16:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) This is cute Bestie! Fix the white on the lineart. 16:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC) She might not be able to do that. You don't need to. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded I can't fix the white. Silly Cat Face! 22:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Leopard, this looks REALLY REALLY dark. Lighten it tons. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Leopard? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Crossed Scars (Ancient) Seriously, who doesn't like Cross-scar? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The picture was huge. Fixed it. He's so cute! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 17:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This.Is.Amazing!!!!!! 14:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I really can't find anything to say except that it's FRIGGIN AWSOME!!!! 16:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the ears! Amazing shading. 17:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE IT! 11:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing If you can could you blur the shading. 12:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The Doctor (L) The Doctor from my new series. Milleh, I hope you like. BTW, it's the 11th Doctor. And the red splodge, before Y'all shout at meh, is representing a bowtie.Yesh. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hahah this is sweet. :3 Blur the highlights. (I feel like I say that on like every image). 19:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This is Matt Smith, isn't it? I could tell by the bowtie.XD Just blur everything a little more. Agree. 17:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Blur tons and lighten the part of the tail closest to the flank. 16:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Instead of just saying 'blur tons' why not tell her what to blur? Just a suggestion. ;) 20:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ok blur everything XD 11:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Amypond (W) I s'pose I'm lucky that Amy's name fits into a warrior name ok. Like Riversong. Milleh, I hopes this looks ok. And before y'all shout, this is the most natural I could get her to look. Honest. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Just blur the highlights. :) 19:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing She's beautiful! I can see Amy Pond in her! Yep, blur the head highlights, and that's about it. :D ~ XDDDD 16:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Did she get molested by a painter? XDDDD. Just kidding. Nice! 17:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The shading looks kina blotchy.... 18:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Wolftalon (E) Wolftalon, the one who became important in this ever complicating plotline in Loner's Freedom... Beautiful! Blur the scars. 01:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, look! An elder! We don't see much of those these days... Blur the scars though. 16:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yup. 17:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded ' CBA? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw (D) Yey! Leopardclaw! I might make the scar stand out a bit more. Yeah. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 09:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Lighten the pas a bit, they're too dark. Blur the shading. 16:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Blur the scar and spots just a bit. Nice! 20:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Blur the dhading. 12:46, November 4, 2011 (UTC) This is very cute, Leopard! [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!]] 17:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Silly Cat Face! 17:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) She's...really dark... [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 17:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclaw? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Twilightpaw (A) Yup. Here she is as an apprentice...comments? ♥Twilightheart♥ Up with Raspberries! 16:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! 16:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Nice job with the blurring. Just so you know, black cats have gray noses, but you did a very dark red and it looks great. :) 17:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Twi? Still on this? 18:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I've been in Ohio, and then I lost the file. I'll upload it in a few minutes. 18:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded 18:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ashkit (A) Here she is! This is Ashkit as an apprentice from Weighing Destiny. I think I did a pretty good job for a knuckle head like me XD This is thr first time I make a spotted tabby, so please no mean comments. 18:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) This is so unfairly beautiful! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) OMFSC, this is....... I am speechless with the awesomeness! One thing - blur the shading on the face. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 18:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Gloweh XD And I will, Claweh. Oh yeah, thank you, too, Claweh! 22:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Hmm, maybe add another fleck or two to the tail? It looks kinda bare. 20:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing RE-UPLOADED. 15:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Runningbreeze and Wolfsong (M) RunningXWolf from Soul Eater. In my opinion, Wolfsong's shading is a fail. Comments? 18:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Blur the grey cat's shading, make the brown cat's nose pink, and lighten the tongue a tad. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 18:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Wolfsong's shading needs lightened. Lawl. Neon tongue XD [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 18:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading/highlights on the ginger cat's head and face. 18:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The gray cat is Wolf and the russet cat is Running. You guys get the point. I'll fix the tongue but I don't know how to lighten the shading. And I'll blur Runningbreeze's shading too. 19:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Silver! :/ 20:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing CBA? 22:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Echosoul (MC) Beautiful Echosoul from the Stolen Series. She dies in the Sorrow Rogue's attack Oh, gorgeous Night! Make the paw more of a pinkgrey than just a solid grey. This is AWESOME! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 12:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) And much thanks to Kels. She pretty much did the whole thing - she blurred, smudged, and changed the color. Kk, Leopard. 21:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) LET'S HAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR CLOUDSKYE! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Nightstar and Skyspirit-Your Song|'500 EDITS!']] 21:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The background isn't completely white.. 16:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? And I'll upload it real-quick. 23:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking at it and the background is a very light gray. Make it completely white. 12:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 16:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Mm, better? 01:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I think it looks good now, THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!! 13:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 22:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Mapleleaf (K) Mapleleaf. Using Moon's beautiful blank. :) 16:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur the stripes a bit. [[User:Ottersplash|'I'm Back!']] 17:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This looks perfect! No comments! Silly Cat Face! 09:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Better? 01:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) CBA, then? 22:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Moonstream (W) She's smart..she's soulful...she's MOONSTREAM! XD Be brutally honest. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) How can I be brutally honest when this is so beautiful that it's unfair?! Blur the eye colors together. Also, I believe gray cats have gray noses. I may be wrong, though. Absolutely wonderful. 21:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I'll change the nose if someone confirms it. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 21:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Gray cats have darker noses. Moonstream should have a dark gray nose. Very cute! 23:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 'Dyed her nose. =3 [[User:Graceglow|'Grace]][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Grey cats have a rose-coloured nos- *shuts up* CBA? 22:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Moonshine (Q) I was too lazy, sick, and injured to get the tabby lineart from Wildpath's dA so I did the stripes myself. Comments? 22:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Paw pads! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 22:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Crap. I forgot. :3 Re-Uploaded 22:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This is pretty. Maybe blur/smudge the stripes a bit. Rainface<3 22:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the stripes. Add some to the face. 23:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You do need to add paw pink. Make it a slightly grey pink, it looks more realistic. And also, lighten the nose. Silly Cat Face! 09:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It was there, but the image didn't update correctly because I was having internet problems. I redid it on the tabby blank. Re-Uploaded 14:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Blur where the dark color on the ear meets the light color on the head. 22:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Er, It's part of the lineart, so I don't believe I should. I didn't on her loner image. If someone thinks otherwise, tell me. 01:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Cute but where's her kits? Hazeleye 21:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye In the story, she doesn't have kits at the moment, so yeah. 21:32, November 7, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 22:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Zeusstar (L) Okay, really big, can someone fix that? Any way, Comments? Rainface<3 22:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed size. Maybe blur the highlights a small bit. 22:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Blurred it a bit more and thank you Twi. Rainface<3 17:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Very Nice. No comments from me. 17:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Pretty! I <3 Greek mythology - have you read Percy Jackson? Darken the stripes on the cheek just a tad, or add shading. Yes i have, I <3 the Percy Jackson series. It won't let me upload the file yet (wonder why, i actually do) and i have to go to school now, so later. Rainface<3 11:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Please read and take note It has come to many of our attentions that this project is going through a really inactive period with leads. Let's do something about this. Let's nominate some SW's who can archive chararts. Let's archive those chararts that are in need of archiving. Come on guys, don't think I'm having a go at you. I'm not. I don't want any of you to get cross, or start arguing. I can't stand you lot (Feather, Night and Skye) arguing. I'm not having a go. I just want this project to get back on it's feet. We need to do something about this. You know that really. Please, and I mean it, no nasty comments and no arguing. I mean it. Thanks. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Pff I wouldn't deserve it. *Nominates Feathertail Millie* GhostglowBOO! 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree. Silver and Feather haven't been on for a week. I'm not trying to have a go at anyone either. I'm just really sick of this wiki's owners and project leaders arguing. That needs to change. ::: Also, it's time for the sun-drown-place contest to end. 'This has been left for months. I don't want the P:I to become like the P:C or the P:SC.Thanks for the nomination, Glow. ;) Let's save the P:I, everyone. :) :::: I agree with this.(Also, shouldn't this go under the discussion page?) My Moon (Lo) image was approved along with Eagle (Lo) and a bunch of others. This project needs to survive. 19:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I haven't really been active lately, but I also wish to support this. We need some SW's. 19:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing It seems I must not have a choice. I'll clean up the page for you guys. =/ 20:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh. It's clean for now. Guys, come to me next time, and I'll personally handle this. 20:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Skye and I have been discussing the inactive leads for this project for some time. In the meanwhile, while we get senior warriors nominated, I ''will be helping out with the project. 21:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Nighty! You're back on the P:I! Thank you so much Skye. Silver has finally been on but has not commented at all on the P:I. And Feather... I dunno. :-/ :: God dammit guys. Mabye you should read the blogs I write. Sometimes they might actually tell you something useful. . 05:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Feather, stop it. Everyone, just '''knock it off! We all have lives, and I'm sure that Silver does as well. Don't make me take over P:I leadership again, 'cause then you'll all be doomed. 05:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I didn't mean to offend you. Skye, I didn't mean to offend you either. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I'm sorry. But please, please can you see that nobody likes you arguing about everything? Skye, Feather and Night, you never can seem to agree anymore. I don't want this to offend. I just want to make a point. I know, WE know you have lives. We ALL have lives. But arguing has nothing to do with that. Arguing does not get SW's to help with the project to keep it running. Arguing does not help us agree. I love this wiki, more than any other. I don't want you all to argue any more than you do. I just wish you would stop, and see that you are arguing unnecessarily. Because it is. Please guys. I know that you love this wiki as much and more than me and others. I won't pt any other names up, no one put me up to this. No one else helped. I will take all your wrath. I might get banned if this has offended you. I don't care. I want you to see that this is an AMAZING wiki, and I don't want it to be spoiled by a bad atmosphere. Do what you want with me. If I can make you see that you don't need to disagree, then I have done what I set out to. Thanks for listening guys. I love the wiki, and I love you all. Please keep this wiki arguing free. I don't mean to offend, upset or annoy. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I do have a life and it's hard! It's school, guys! You all can't expect everyone to be on all the time and then complain when they're not! For goodness sake, put yourselves in other people's shoes! You wouldn't like people pestering you about not going on! FYI, I have three biology projects due monday, a scince test on tuesday, a social studies project, AND three math quizzes 'cause my classes are far behind! And I have been posting blogs about my inactivity. 16:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Like Leopard, this post is written with all due respect. '''Silver, Feather, most of us aren't trying to scold you, we're trying to work out how things will get done when you and Feather are away. I have a life too, and I live in Australia, so I'm not usually active when all of you are on. But I can see why you'd want to take a break. I'm considering it myself because I'm sick of all this arguing over the wiki- and I'm not a Project leader, chat moderator, sysop, rollback, whatever- and I want to stop it. I love this place- don't get me wrong- but this bad atmosphere that Leopard mentioned is settling over the wiki. With all due respect, for God's sake, pull yourselves together. Stop arguing and let's make the wiki a better place. Don't make a thirteen year old act like a grandma. XD I'm the grandmother of the wiki. Remember, I'm also older then the rest of you. Listen, I lead P:I for almost a year, and to see it like this hurts me. It's like the principle of a school leaving it in tip-top shape, then to come back a few years later and see it burnt down to the ground. I only stepped down because I'm busy over at WSW with PCA and PB. Otherwise, I would have never done so in the first place. Night, Feather and I only argue because we can't argee on certain things. 22:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) : Silver, I'm not trying to have a go. I'm not having a go at any of you. I know that school is tough. I know you have lives. I do too. I'm not trying to pester or complain, I'm just trying to point out the inactivity within the project, and ways we can fix it. If I do offend you, I am deeply sorry. I just want this project to succeed. I love this project, this wiki, these users! You are all amazing. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : It seems to me that only the P:I has gone wacky. Sure, Forest isn't on much, being on WFW and all, and I DO need help on the P:C, but honestly, I'm very active and no one's complained. The thing is, you guys need to freaking EMBRACE the power of HELP. By guys I mean P:I leaders. You refuse to put up the box I proposed, haven't nominated senior warriors, and when you're on writing or something, don't approve/decline charart either. We all have freaking lives, I know that. Duh. That's why I was inactive on WSW for almost a month. And why I've made trillions of blogs about my parents not approving my stay on here. Skye is right. We're like siblings. We always fight about everything little thing, like templates. *cough* :P. Leopard, we're not like WW. We're not going to fudging ban you because you express your opinion, which we goddam need. 16:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks Night. But I agree with everything she said. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, everyone is basically going on about this Sr.Warrior issue, but for now, I've added Nightfern in until i can create a nomination page, which will allow users to nominate other users for Sr.warrior status, and the group and vote. . 19:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : Here is the test page i made, comments? . 23:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : You all make good points. Can we finish this, though? Can we all agree to let each other express our opinions without arguing? Let's end this fighting. :I'd like for this to stop as well. I have enough problems with PCA. Having both of my cherished projects in shambles like this is annoying and depressing. 02:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Now we can finally agree to disagree without killing each other? Yey! Anyways, Feather, I like the nomination page. Looks good! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 06:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Same goes for me. Nice job on the page, Feather. ;) 19:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Page Clean-Up Yo. So, anyways, since no one seems to be using the regular PI talk page, I've decided to just include discussions here. Any problems, come to me. 20:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Pffff XDD fail (PCA talk page) But we will ^_^ GhostglowBOO! 16:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Whatever. I have so much crap going on, I'm merging my wikis now. Oi. Fixxed. 16:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: I know what you mean -.- it gets annoying when you mix up stuff like this GhostglowBOO! 17:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how much the usual page get noticed. That's the only reason I posted here. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Idea! *I shouldn't be posting here.* Someone could list a name, like 'Treeheart' or 'Deepsoul' and we would make a contest for how people would see that cat. *I'll elaborate if needed.* GhostglowBOO! 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : Glow, it's fine that you're posting here. No one else uses the actual PI talk page anyways. I see where you're coming from with the idea, and it's an interesting one. See what the other members think, as this might bring back the activity we need. 19:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I think this is a great idea! :D We could make it a weekly contest... Or monthly, to keep people active. But first we should probably '''close the sun-drown-place contest. ::: Millie, we get the point. >.>;; 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) In Cloudskye language, Millie, that translates to shut the fuck up! LOL. Oh, and please, elaborate and explain. I'm confused. :P 21:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to piss you guys off, but I've been saying this ever since it was meant to end. >:( Urmm...XD And Nighty, if you mean for ME to elaborate then- -Contest Host- Create a character art for the name Deepsoul. *Or a Tribe name maybe =3* The contestants would then choose the rank Deepsoul could be -Only warrior names would work, apprentice names maybe- and make a character art based on what they think he looks like. For example, a silver tabby medicine cat she cat or a dark brown warrior tom. =3 GhostglowBOO! 09:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I like this! And sorry, but Millie is right. The Sundrown contest does need winners announcing. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A question Skye, you keep saying to not thumb the images. But if don't thumb them, then they're full size, and that's huge. How do you not thumb an image but not make it huge? And I'm not asking directly to your userpage Skye because I'm sure there are others wondering this. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Go to source and delete the |thumb, then if it doesn't have a pixel size, like 333px|, let's say, add it in. 11:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok. Thank you Night. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 11:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : It would read filesize. Try and keep it around 220 px, because everything larger then that screws up the page. I had it up at the top of the page, but someone got rid of it. 13:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Increase amount of chararts for approval? :Hey I was thinking maybe we should increase how many chararts can be up for approval at a time, I mean...there are so many people who want to put pics up for approval but because the leads are kind inactive I thought maybe we should increase it to like..25 or 30? I mean there's a decent bit of members and if each of them can have 5 chararts for approval...you get my point... 16:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree. First off, the leads have lives too, and it already takes years to comment all of them, and it would be too much work, Silver? What do you think? . 02:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oi. Don't we already have enough issues with the amount of images on the page as it is? Can we not make more work for Feather and Silver? They do enough as it is. 02:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I say keep the limit at 20. That's enough of a headache for Silver and Feather. 21:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Forgot to add this, but this isn't WWiki, where we have wayy more leads and many more users to contribute. No offense to any of our users, of course, because I know they all work their butts off. :) 21:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thank you, Shadeh. This is not WWiki. There's too many leads there, if you ask me, and they still lag some days. xD Increasing the page limit would just make more chaos. 22:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Always happy to share my thoughts. :) 22:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I agree with Feather. 15:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Shadewing. 00:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Loudsplash the limit is kinda low. Hazeleye 00:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye no offense just expressing my opinion I'm sorry, but the page limit is high enough. If it went any higher, can you image the chaos in trying to approve and stuff? xD 01:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I love how we started talking about this on the 26th and we're STILL discussing it lol XD and thankies Hazeleye. 11:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) No. Just...no. The limits are too high already and we already have issues about it. We only have a few leads so NO. >.< [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well this brings on another of my ideas. Maybe we should have more leads that can archive images so more people can have a chance. 11:30, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And what the hell are the leads going to do when USERS stop uploading? I say no. I'm already helping with it. 11:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Archive it if you mean like people stop working on it? Confusion O.O 11:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There shouldn't be any confusion. The leads have already decided no rasing the limit, so how could there possibly be any confusion or arguing? . 20:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) There would be confusion because people don't seem to realize the meaning of the word "no". 20:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) They should realize. No means no. 21:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Senior Warriors Hey, guys! The mysterious leader of the project is here to throw off a couple of things. First, I'm not seeing how this two deputy thing is working. We don't need another deputy, Nightfern is already a Sr.warrior, and Sr.warriors are basically just a bunch of deputys. xD Second, If people are complaining about how there arn't any Sr.warriors, nominate some. Theres a page for it. Thanks guys, . 17:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chararts Are there any charart I can do, I am new, so help? 03:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You make them for your FanClan characters. Welcome to P:I, by the way. :) 04:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC)